


Only Dean Knows

by spectaculacularsammy



Series: Ficlets, Plaid, and Pie, OH My! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectaculacularsammy/pseuds/spectaculacularsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean keeps a secret for you and Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Dean Knows

Sometimes Sam can’t sleep, and on those nights he walks on silent feet down the hall of the bunker to your bedroom door. With his back against the cold and hard wall, he slides down until he’s sitting on the floor, and he listens to your soft and quiet, even breathing.

Sometimes he sits there all night, listening to the quiet whimpers and soft sighs that you make in the dark. Sometimes he even falls asleep. On those mornings, Dean wakes him up with a ruffle of his hair and a quiet whisper of, “She’s gonna be awake any minute now.”

So Sam hurries back to his room, on his same silent feet, and quickly closes his door behind him.

Only Dean knows the whole story.

Only Dean knows that on the nights Sam actually does fall asleep, you tip toe down the hall and sit outside Sam's room. It’s only Dean who finds you curled up and sleeping against Sam’s door in the morning, and he always wakes you up by running his hand gently through your hair and saying, “He’s gonna be awake any minute now.”

Only Dean knows the whole story.


End file.
